Lost WWE Style
by beachgal607
Summary: Just like the title says, it's Lost! Review with your thoughts because I'm not sure if I should continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

Cast

**Jack-**John

**Kate-**Trish

**Sawyer-**Randy

**Claire-**Maria

**Charlie-**Carlito

**Boone-**Chris Masters

**Shannon-**Candice

**Jin-**Triple H

**Sun-**Stephanie

**Hurley-**Batista

**Locke-**Undertaker

**Michael-**Chris Benoit

**Sayid-**Shelton

**Vincent-**Chloe

What you need to know: Chris Masters and Candice are step-brother and sister, Triple H and Stephanie are married, and Chloe is going to be Benoit's dog.

Also: I couldn't think of anyone to cast as Walt. If you have any ideas for Walt, or if you think that I should re-cast someone please let me know and I will definitely take it into consideration. I was having some trouble coming up with someone to put as Charlie and Michael especially so thoughts on those two would be greatly appreciated.

I started this fic as pure amusement so if you want me to keep it going please comment. And if you want to help write it or something, I would also be willing to do that.

--------

"I will be _so _happy to get home after this tour." Trish said with a sigh to her friend John Cena.

"What, don't like it down under?" John asked the diva jokingly.

"No, it's not that. I'm just so worn out." Trish replied as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"No kidding sweetheart." Randy Orton said as he walked by John and Trish.

"Flight 815 is now boarding for Los Angeles. Everyone on flight 815 please get to your gate." Someone said over the speakers.

"Here, let me take your bag." Chris Masters said to Candice.

"Look, I can take care of it myself. I'm not some baby you know." Candice replied as she lugged her huge bag to the gate.

"Whatever." Chris replied with a sigh.

"That's our flight. We need to go now." Hunter said to Stephanie as he walked off.

"Just let me throw this out really quick." Stephanie replied as she picked up her trash from the table that she and her husband were sitting at.

"Here, just give it to me. I'll do it." He said as he took the wrapper from her and threw it in a trash can. "Now let's go."

"Ok your majesty." Steph said under her breath.

"Here, you want some help with that?" Chris Benoit said to a very pregnant Maria after the two of them had boarded the plane.

"Sure, thanks." She said as she sat down and Chris took her bag from her and put it into the overhead compartment.

"No problem" Chris said as he took his seat next to her.

"Excuse me sir. I hate to say this but you're a bit to tall to board this plane." (**A/N: **I know, stupid idea but I couldn't think of anything better :P) The lady taking tickets at the gate said.

"What? I've never had this problem before." Undertaker said.

"Jess, just let him on. You should be able to squeeze in there, right sir?" A coworker said to the woman.

"I was able to "squeeze in there" on every other flight I've taken." Taker said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Alright, I'll make the exception just this once." Jess said as she gave her coworker an irritated look.

"Gee thanks." Undertaker said sarcastically as he walked into the plane.

"Sorry about the confusion sir. You are free to go board your plane." A security worker said to Shelton.

"Finally." Shelton muttered under his breath. "Hey, Carlito aren't you supposed to be on the plane by now?" Shelton said as he noticed Carlito looking a little frazzled walking by him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I think I am." Carlito replied as Shelton caught up to him.

"Final boarding call for Flight 815. Please get to the gate if this your flight" Someone said over the speakers.

"What! They can't take off without Carlito! That's not cool!" Carlito said suddenly snapping back into reality.

"We'll we better get going then." Shelton chuckled as he and Carlito took off in a fast walk towards their gate.

"Ok, I think that's it. Let's close it up." The worker Jess said to another employee.

"WAIT!" Dave Batista screamed at the two coworkers.

"Just in time." One of the workers said.

"Thank you so much! You can't believe what kind of day I've been having!" Dave panted, nearly out of breath.

And with that, the plane took off, changing everyone's lives forever.

----------

So what does everyone think? To continue or not to continue, that is the question. I'll decide to continue if I get some reviews with people enjoying it, so let me know what you think people!


	2. Chapter 2

From some suggestions, I think I will have Rey be Walt. Whenever I get around to it I'll go back and write him into the first chapter. Until then, just act like he was there all along ;. Also as you will be able to see, I tried to take a more comedic approach to it so give me your reviews on that. Sorry about taking so long, I just had some writers block.

------------

John woke up in the middle of the jungle. He turned his head to his right when he heard some rustling. All of a sudden, Chloe ran by, licked his face, and then ran back off into the jungle. _What the heck is going on here? _He thought to himself as he got up and started to walk out. Eventually he came across a beach. He looked to the left and saw a huge plane crash. He ran over to see if he could help anyone.

"Somebody help me!" Maria screamed with urgency as she was on all fours on the beach.

"What's wrong sweetie?" John asked her as he came running over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's the...the baby!" She said as she held a hand to her huge belly. John looked around the beach, hoping to find someone who could look over Maria while he went and checked on everyone else.

"Yo, Dave!" He called out as he saw Dave just standing in shock.

"What?" He asked as he came running over to where John and Maria were positioned.

"Keep an eye on her. If anything starts happening, just shout out for me or something." John said as he started off in another direction.

"Here...uh...maybe we should get you somewhere else. There is a lot of wreckage over here, and like, who knows what might blow up." Dave said to Maria as he helped her up and guided her over to a safer area.

_Crap, where is she? _Chris Masters thought to himself as he faintly herd Candice screaming. He ran in her direction and finally found here. "Shh...Candice, it's alright."

"Where are we! And look at us! It's not alright! We just crashed on a friggen island! Does it look like we are ok!" Candice shouted at him which caused a few people to look in her direction.

"The rescue plane will come soon enough. Maybe you should stop screaming your head off and causing a scene and maybe you could actually pitch in and help for once." Chris said to her as he crossed his arms in front of himself. Candice just huffed off and tried to hide her sobs.

"Are you sure you just want to be standing there like that?" Carlito asked Randy who was just standing, leaning up against one of the planes wheels.

"What's it to you, afro?" Randy sneered in Carlito's direction.

"That's not cool." Carlito mumbled under his breath as he walked off in another direction, not before shooting Randy a look.

"Phew, there you are. Are you alright?" Hunter said as relief washed over his face as he walked over to Stephanie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Stephanie asked him as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm alright. Just a bit sore. Look before anything happens, I want to lay down some rules for while we are stuck on this god forsaken island." Hunter replied as he took one of Stephanie's hand into his own.

"Rules?" She asked almost in shock.

"Yes, rules. Come on, you know the people on that were on the plane as well as I do. For the most part, their all idiots. I do NOT want you leaving my sight while we are here. We can't trust these people. They are all out to get me and my title and you know it!" Hunter said in a bit of an outburst.

"But...you don't even have the title anymore." Stephanie responded as she looked up at him, almost giving him the people's eyebrow.

"That's besides the point! Just stay with me and we won't worry about everyone else." He said, in a very frustrated tone of voice as he yanked her hand and lead her off away from the wreckage of the plane.

"Rey, aren't you supposed to be with Benoit?" Undertaker asked as Rey stumbled over to him.

"He's not my dad! I can do what I want." Rey replied defiantly.

"Sure kid." Taker replied with a chuckle.

"Rey, there you are! I've been worried sick about you! Undertaker! What the heck are you doing with him!" Benoit said as he put his hands on Rey's shoulders.

"I was just keeping an eye on him for you." Taker replied as he put his hands in his pockets. Chris scowled at him and walked off with Rey.

"Hey, Carlito!" Shelton called out as he saw Carlito wandering around aimlessly not too far away.

"Huh?" Carlito said a bit startled as he looked over at Shelton.

"You want to help me start gathering some firewood? We need to start our signal fire soon so the rescue plane can see us when they fly by." Shelton replied.

"Oh, yeah, uh sure!" He said as he followed off into the jungle after Shelton.

John walked over to a secluded spot of the beach near the jungle and sat down. He took off the jersey that he was wearing to take a look at the fairly large cut on his side.

"You want some help with that?" Trish asked as she approached John from the jungle.

"Thanks." He replied. Trish came over to him and gently touched the cut which caused John to grimace with a bit of pain.

"I'll be back in a second." She replied as she got up and walked over to where the wreckage was and came back a few minutes later with a shirt and a water bottle. "Alright, here we go." She said as she ripped the shirt in a couple pieces. On the first piece she wet it with the water bottle and cleaned off his cut. With the second piece, she reached around his body so the piece of cloth could be tied around him, stopping the bleeding. "There you are, all better now." John and Trish walked back over to where some of the other people from the plane were and talked with some people. All of a sudden there was a loud sound coming from the jungle. It was like nothing they had ever heard before. Chris Benoit was standing in front of Rey and looking into the jungle, trying to see if he could see what was going on.

"Do you think it's Chloe?" Rey asked Chris hopefully.

"I doubt it." Chris replied with a snort as Rey frowned. Hunter and Stephanie were standing off by themselves as Hunter was telling her about how horrible everyone else on the plane was and how they were "out to get him". Chris Masters was standing close by Candice, who had an annoyed look on her face. Shelton and Carlito got up and walked over to the edge of the beach. Carlito started to try and chase after whatever was making the noise, but Shelton stopped him before he could get anywhere. Dave had his arm around Maria and they just looked on from where they were sitting. Undertaker was sitting near Dave and Maria, just hanging out. John, Randy, and Trish all got up as soon as they heard the noise and walked up towards the jungle.

"We're going to have to go in there and find the transceiver." John said as the three of them stood in awe of the mysterious noise.

"I'm coming with you." Trish said. Randy looked at her and chuckled to himself before he walked back over and found some place to sit off by himself.

"You don't have to." John replied to Trish.

"But I'm going to." Trish said as she looked up at John and then walked over to where Maria was sitting with Dave and sat next to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Authors Note: Sorry for the slow updates, but that happens sometimes. Let me know what you guys think ;P.

Disclaimer: I own no one

----------

"Me and Trish are going to head into the jungle to see if we can find the transceiver so we can hopefully send out a rescue call." John said to a group of people huddled around him which included Trish, Carlito, Chris Masters, Candice, and Shelton.

"I'll come with you guys!" Carlito said eagerly.

"That's alright, we don't really need anyone else coming along." John said as he patted Carlito on the shoulder.

"I don't feel like standing around though." Carlito answered.

"Fine, you can come then. Are you two ready to go?" John asked as he looked from Trish to Carlito. Trish nodded and she and John took off for the jungle. Carlito stood there for a moment then ran after them.

"I'm gunna go look for Chloe!" Rey said to Benoit as he started off in the direction of the jungle.

"Not so fast! You're not going out there so soon after what just happened. I'll go looking for Chloe as soon as I can. But it's too dangerous right now." Benoit responded. Rey turned around and glared at Benoit then huffed off in the direction of the wreckage. Benoit snorted and slowly started in the direction that Rey was heading.

"I use to date this guy back home. His name is Chris." Candice said to Maria who was rubbing her belly. Candice squeezed some sun block onto her hands and began to rub it over her bikini clad body. Chris walked over to them.

"I'm going to go through the wreckage with some of the other guys. Maybe you should come help Candice." Chris said.

"I've just been through a trauma here, I don't think I'm really capable of something like that." Candice responded cattily as she turned to lay on her stomach.

"Yet you're capable of working on your tan. How childish Candice." Chris sighed as he walked over to some of the wreckage.

"Hey, Taker?" Shelton asked as he walked over to where Undertaker was sitting by himself and carving something out of a twig.

"Hm?" He responded without looking up from what he was doing.

"Have you gone through any of the wreckage yet?" Shelton asked him.

"Nope. Can't say I really have. Looking for something?" Undertaker responded as he looked up at him.

"Not really. Thanks anyways though." Shelton responded as he walked away.

"What do you think you are doing!" Hunter asked as he saw Stephanie take off her shirt revealing a bikini top.

"I was just going to go for a quick swim. Is that such a crime?" Steph responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't want all these people looking at you! They're all pervs!" Hunter exclaimed as he ran over to Stephanie and grabbed her arm.

"Let them look, it's not like I care!" Stephanie said in response.

"Come back to the beach with me, you don't need to be down here like this!" Hunter said as he tried to pulled her up towards where he was sitting and she let out a little yelp. Chris Benoit walked over to them.

"I would leave her alone if I were you Hunter." Benoit snarled.

"Keep your nose out of other people's business!" Hunter said as Stephanie yanked her arm out of his grasp and stormed away from him. Hunter and Benoit glared at each other for a few minutes before Hunter took off after Stephanie.

"What are ya looking for?" Dave asked as he walked over to where Maria was sorting through some suitcases.

"Oh nothing really. I just thought I'd start to go through some of the stuff incase I found anything useful." Maria said as she shrugged. "Wanna help?"

"Sure." Dave responded as he grabbed a suitcase and began to look through it. All of a sudden there was a rustling near some of the wreckage.

"Did you just hear that?" Dave asked as his eyes grew as wide as saucers and he looked over at Maria. Maria slowly nodded and looked in the direction of where the noise was coming from. "Maybe it's a dinosaur or something." Dave gulped as Maria slapped his arm.

"What are you looking at?" Randy sneered as he walked away from the wreckage that he was standing near and saw Maria and Dave staring in his direction.

"What were you doing over there?" Dave asked as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nothing that you aren't doing." Randy responded as he glanced at Dave and Maria and noticed that they were sifting through some luggage.

"Did you find anything useful?" Maria asked in her normal perky manner.

"Well I was able to snatch up a couple of cans of beer and a pair of brass knucks." Randy replied with his trademark smirk.

"You're sick..." Maria muttered as she looked back down at the suitcase she was going through and noticed an envelope that had Shelton's name scrawled on the front. "I'll be back in a minute Dave. Let me know if you find anything." Maria said as she trotted off in the opposite direction to find Shelton.

"So do you guys actually know where you are going, or are we just walking around aimlessly?" Carlito asked as he followed behind Trish and John.

"This is where I saw the smoke coming from earlier, so I'm pretty sure it's this way." Trish said as she moved some branches out of her way.

"Looks like you were right." John said as they saw the front section of the plane in the middle of the jungle. "You know you don't have to come up there with me if you want." Trish looked at John defiantly and walked past him up to the plane.

"I guess she's going then, eh?" Carlito remarked with a smirk as he and John followed after Trish. They climbed into the plane and began to head up towards the cockpit. Trish tried to open the door to the cockpit, but it was locked. John came up behind her and busted the door open by using a fire extinguisher.

"After you." John motioned for Trish to enter and John came in after her.

"So what exactly does this thing look like?" Trish asked John as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"It looks like a big, complicated walkie-talkie." John answered as he began to search around the cockpit. Trish leaned over the presumed dead pilot to see if she could see the transceiver. All of a sudden, the pilot began to gasp for air. Trish squealed in shock and backed off.

"You alright?" John asked the pilot as he moved over towards him and handed him a water bottle. The pilot took a sip and nodded his head.

"Hey John, where's Carlito?" Trish asked as she looked around. John looked back over at Trish and shrugged. Trish walked back down into the area that was once first class as John tended to the pilot. "Carlito...?" Trish said as she looked around for him. Suddenly the bathroom door flew opened revealing Carlito. "What were you doing in there?" Trish asked with a very confused look on her face.

"What do you think I was doing?" Carlito responded with a huge smirk on his face. "I was going to the bathroom. What else?" Trish nodded hesitantly and walked back into the cockpit with John and the pilot. There was a sudden loud banging on the cockpit.

"Do you think it's that...thing?" Trish whispered.

"I dunno." John responded as the banging continued. "Come over here." Trish crawled over to where John was and John pulled her in a big protective hug. Carlito was in the corner of the cockpit with his knees drawn to his chest muttering for his mother. The pilot got up and dusted off the window of the cockpit to try and see what was going on. Out of no where, the pilot was sucked up through the window and not a minute later his body was slammed back down onto the cockpit and blood splattered everywhere. "On the count of three...run." John said as he grabbed the transceiver and looked over at Carlito and down at Trish. They both nodded in response. "One...Two...Three!"


End file.
